Because you don't see me
by Historical Murderer
Summary: Me pregunto que es lo que le viste de especial aquel día. Quizás el sol que iluminaba o la brisa que corría. Todo hacía una ocasión perfecta para que el destino de ustedes fuera uno. Aun así... Él carece de tacto. Te maltrata y molesta sin parar y sin embargo, sigues dándole tu mirada a él. Esa mirada que yo también añoré y añoro... [USUK Canada]


**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA AXIS POWERS NI LOS PERSONAJES DENTRO DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN. TODOS SON OBRA DE HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU.**

**Espero les guste~ **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because you don't see me<strong>_

Eran la diez de la noche y el largo pasillo estaba radiantemente iluminado. Canadá caminaba con Kumajiro en sus brazos tratando de desemperezarse un poco. Las reuniones que hubieron en el día fueron cansadoras y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, aun no habiendo participado de ellas activamente como los demás. Soltó un bostezo sin querer, demostrando que se encontraba agotado, aun cuando era temprano. Lo único que quería era dormir un poco, dado que mañana seguía otra ronda de gritos que le causaban dolor de cabeza.

Los gritos pertenecían mayormente a su hermano, Estados Unidos.Éstos combinados con los gritos de los demás lo dejaban con una jaqueca que ni con dormir se le quitaba. Siguió avanzando hasta su habitación y sin mirar bien por donde iba, sintió que chocó con alguien y éste caía al suelo. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien era.

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Perdóname Inglaterra! - soltó preocupado y de inmediato trató de ayudarle a ponerse de pie - Últimamente tengo mucho sueño y no pude ver que...

Comenzó reír nerviosamente al principio, sin embargo, quedó congelado al ver la expresión dolida y llena de enojo de la otra nación

- ¿Inglaterra? - La otra nación torció un poco el gesto y luego pestañeó, sus ojos verdes se veían bastante irritados._ Como si hubiese estado llorando._

- E-Eh... ¡Oh! Eres tu Canadá. - Al parecer otra vez lo habían confundido. - Perdona, no te había visto.

- No, no te disculpes. Fue mi culpa al distraerme y no fijarme en que venías. - Intentó sonreír.

Su dolor de cabeza no solo iba de los gritos de su hermano, sino también con el hecho de que estos provocaran cosas en Inglaterra que él mismo nunca pudo lograr... Eso realmente lo seguía irritando.

- A todo esto... ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido. - Queriendo evitar tocar el hecho de que estuvo llorando, tratando de ayudarle aunque sea un poco.

_Siempre ha sido así..._

- Ah, oh, sí. - se recompuso. - Últimamente no me he sentido bien... Tengo dolores de cabeza y esas cosas molestas.

- Oh... A mi también me sucede. – Sonrió amablemente, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, apresurándose a hablar al ver como alguien se acercaba - Sé que es tarde y no es prudente pedirte que lo hagas con tus dolor de cabeza... Pero quería saber si es que...

- Si puedo hacerlo, no tengo problema. - Con una amable sonrisa respondió.

- ¿Me acompañarías a una taza de té antes de dormir? - preguntó con una mueca que esperaba fuera una sonrisa.

- Oh, claro. - Soltó una pequeña risa enternecedora. - Será un gusto... Además, mañana la reunión será a medio día, no tendremos problemas.

Aunque Canadá lo invitó, Inglaterra lo guió a su propia habitación. Él no tenía el equipo necesario para cumplir con su solicitud e Inglaterra, como siempre, iba con su té a todos lados. Él no tuvo problema en ser él mismo el anfitrión ... _Ese hábito nunca se le quitó._

Canadá desde pequeño lo ha observado y todo lo que tenía que ver con él lo atrapaba. Desde la forma en que le sonreía hasta la forma en que servía el té. Pero siempre... Siempre esa mirada no iba dirigida a él. _Sino a la persona con la que compartía la misma imagen._

Estados Unidos era el único en los ojos de Inglaterra y Canadá siempre envidió eso. Aunque tratara y tratara de llegar a su corazón, nunca lo lograba porque antes que él, estaba otro. Ahora mismo, aunque estuvieran en la misma habitación, compartiendo un cálido momento bebiendo un poco de té, se notaba que los pensamientos de Inglaterra se encontraban en otro lugar.

- Inglaterra... - Tomando un poco de té se dirigió al otro. No importa que le pudiese estar contando, su atención estaba en otra parte.

- Oh, perdona ¿Que decías? - Volvió a ponerle atención, pero aun así ver la situación lo entristecía a Canadá.

- Debo suponer que peleaste con Alfred. - Suspiró con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Ya no podía evitar el hecho de que su hermano ahora mismo, sin estar presente, lideraba la situación.

- ¿Eh? P-Pero que dices Canadá... - desvió la mirada – Yo no he...

- Sabías... – respiró hondo, tratando de sonar calmado - ¿Sabías que tus ojos demuestran que estuviste llorando?

Inquieto, dejando la taza en la mesa, Inglaterra trató de arreglar su rostro como podía tratando de esconder el rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas.

- Yo... - Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior. Parecía estar discutiendo internamente consigo mismo pero finalmente terminó cediendo - Lo siento, Canadá. Tienes razón... Peleé con él. ¡Pero es que si no fuera tan inmaduro! Debería aprender más de ti, que eres tan tranquilo y maduro...

Esas palabras causaron algo en su corazón. _Inglaterra obviamente sabía de su existencia..._ Pero aun así, sabiendo que su hermano era lo primero en sus ojos, ayudaría a arreglar la situación, aunque no quisiera.

- Tú sabes que él es como un niño. No debes tomar en serio lo que dice. - _En vez de eso deberías dirigir tus ojos hacia mí..._ Quiso decir pero no pudo.

Desde hace un tiempo Estados Unidos e Inglaterra estaban saliendo. Inglaterra trataba de esconderlo, en cambio, Estados Unidos, a pesar que no decía nada, marcaba su espacio frente a los demás. Muchas veces lastimando a Inglaterra con sus palabras insensibles y provocando sus lágrimas. Si tan solo ambos fueran sinceros el uno con el otro, quizá las cosas serían más fáciles. Lo que quiere decir es que_ Canadá sabía que todo esfuerzo sería inútil pero su corazón no entendía. No sabía que ya perdió, no sabía que nunca participó en la carrera._

- Eso lo sé. Pero ese niño no deja de comportarse como un idiota.

Lo único que podía disfrutar de esta escena, era ver al relajado Estados Unidos preocupado por el hecho de que Inglaterra lo siga viendo como su hermano menor, como un niño al que deben cuidar. Esa era la mayor fuente de sus problemas y esa era la debilidad de ambos.

Canadá dejó su taza en la mesa y se puso de pie, tomando a Kumajiro que estaba en el piso.

- Alfred... Él a pesar de todo, te ama. Y eso es inevitable. - Observó los ojos de Inglaterra brillar un segundo - ¿Tú también lo amas, no es así?

- Yo... - Luego de una ligera pausa, asintió tímidamente.

Canadá decidió salir al sentir a alguien esperando en la puerta. _Quién más si no es él._

- Gracias por el té, Inglaterra. - Sonriendo se despidió – Fue un gusto tomar una taza de té contigo.

- El gusto es mío, Matthew. - nuevamente esa sonrisa con esos ojos amables que calmaban su corazón. Pocas veces solía dirigirse a él por su nombre humano. Lo que en ese instante le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

- Que tengas buenas noches, Arthur. – Y como Inglaterra hacía cuando él era niño, susurró las dulces palabras y le dio un beso en su frente. Sin esperar demasiado, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta sabiendo que Inglaterra estaba sonrojado a causa de él.

Al salir cerró tras de él la puerta, ya que alguien estaba esperando que Arthur quedase solo.

- Buenas noches para ti también, Alfred.

- Buenas, Matt. - Lo miró sonriendo pero con los ojos fríos como el hielo – _Espero hayas disfrutado tu té._

- Claramente, estaba _delicioso_. - Casi lamiendo las palabras, Canadá no podía evitar desear provocar a Estados Unidos. Alfred frunció el ceño al ver como su hermano lo desafiaba.

Canadá sin tomar más atención de lo que su hermano había dicho, decidió partir de allí a su propia habitación para dormir y descansar. Sin querer presionar más a Alfred, sabiendo lo inmaduro que era en estos casos, lo dejó en paz. No podía negar que el mismo estaba celoso. No podía negar que el también quería a Arthur para él mismo, que quería volver el tiempo y que él fuese el primero. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando volvió al pasillo en que estaba al principio, recordó la mirada que le dirigió Alfred cuando le pidió a Arthur tomar una taza de té. Su hermano era muy posesivo, aun cuando sabía que los ojos de Arthur eran solamente para él.

_Y aunque esos ojos nunca lo miren como le gustaría, siempre les desearía lo mejor._

**_THE END~_**

* * *

><p>Fue algo que se me ocurrió en base a otro fic que había preparado. Aunque no está perfecto, quería escribir algo para empezar.<p>

Espero les haya gustado y me encantaría saber su opinión.

Amor~

**HM**


End file.
